pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rhydon
Rhydon (Japanese: サイドン Saidon) is a / -type Pokémon. Biology Physiology It is a rock hard Pokémon that developed a long tail and learned to stand biped-ally, meaning on two legs. It is a rhino-like creature that can crush rocks and has a long drill that can drill through rocks. Special abilities Rhydon can have the ability Rock Head or the ability Lightningrod. Rock Head prevents Rhydon from sustaining recoil damage. Lightningrod directs -type attacks to Rhydon. This Pokémon is disadvantaged when attacking , , , or other -type Pokémon. This Pokémon's brain developed after it stood up on its hind legs. Its drill horn bores tunnels through solid rock. Its hide is so thick and protective that Rhydon can thrive in very hot places. Evolution Rhydon is the evolved form of Rhyhorn. Rhydon evolves into the Generation IV Pokémon, Rhyperior, when traded while holding the Protector. Game info Game locations |border= |redblue=Cerulean Cave |rbrarity=Rare |yellow=Cerulean Cave |yrarity=Rare |goldsilver=Evolve Rhyhorn |gsrarity=None |crystal=Victory Road |crarity=Rare |rubysapphire=Evolve Rhyhorn |rsrarity=None |emerald=Evolve Rhyhorn |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Evolve Rhyhorn |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Route 227, Route 228, Stark Mountain |dprarity=Common |platinum=Route 227, Route 228, Stark Mountain, Sinnoh Victory Road |ptrarity=Common |heartgoldsoulsilver=Safari Zone |hgssrarity=Uncommon |blackwhite=Evolve Rhyhorn |bwrarity=None |xy=Evolve Rhyhorn |xyrarity=None }} Side game locations |RSPinball=Evolve Rhyhorn |Trozei=Endless Level 15, Forever Level 64, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Evolve Rhyhorn |PMD2=Sky Stairway (1-49F) |Ranger1=Jungle Relic |Ranger2=Volcano Cave, Haruba Desert, Altru Tower |Rumble=Rocky Cave }} Pokédex entries |border= |gen=I |redblue=Protected by an armor-like hide, it is capable of living in molten lava of 3,600 degrees. |yellow=Walks on its hind legs. Shows signs of intelligence. Its armor-like hide even repels molten lava. |gold=Its rugged hide protects it from even the heat of lava. However, the hide also makes it insensitive. |silver=Its brain developed when it began walking on hind legs. Its thick hide protects it even in magma. |crystal=By lightly spinning its drill-like horn, it can easily shatter even a diamond in the rough. |ruby=Rhydon's horn can crush even uncut diamonds. One sweeping blow of its tail can topple a building. This Pokémon's hide is extremely tough. Even direct cannon hits don't leave a scratch. |sapphire=Rhydon has a horn that serves as a drill. It is used for destroying rocks and boulders. This Pokémon occasionally rams into streams of magma, but the armor-like hide prevents it from feeling the heat. |emerald=Its horn, which rotates like a drill, destroys tall buildings with one strike. It stands on its hind legs, and its brain is well developed. |firered=It begins walking on its hind legs after evolution. It can punch holes through boulders with its horn. |leafgreen=Protected by an armor-like hide, it is capable of living in molten lava of 3,600 degrees. |diamond=Its brain developed after it stood up on its hind legs. Its drill horn bores tunnels through solid rock. |pearl=Its brain developed after it stood up on its hind legs. Its drill horn bores tunnels through solid rock. |platinum=Standing on its hind legs freed its forelegs and made it smarter. It is very forgetful, however. |heartgold=Its rugged hide protects it from even the heat of lava. However its hide also makes it insensitive. |soulsilver=Its brain developed when it began walking on hind legs. Its thick hide protects it even in magma. |black=Standing on its hind legs freed its forearms and made it smarter. It is very forgetful though. |white=Standing on its hind legs freed its forearms and made it smarter. It is very forgetful though. |black 2=Standing on its hind legs freed its forearms and made it smarter. It is very forgetful though. |white 2=Standing on its hind legs freed its forearms and made it smarter. It is very forgetful though. |y=It begins walking on its hind legs after evolution. It can punch holes through boulders with its horn. }} Gallery Trivia *Rhydon and its family members are the only Pokémon to have a / combination where it is switched around with the only Pokémon having Ground type as the first type and Rock as the secondary. *Rhydon was the very first Pokémon to be designed. *Rhydon shares the same species name as Nidoking and Nidoqueen, they're all known as "Drill Pokémon". *A glitch Pokémon called 94 will convert into Rhydon for the first time after being caught. Origins Rhydon appears to be based off a rhinoceros whilst its name is possibly a reference to rhinoceros, due to its origin. Category:Stage 1 Pokémon